Returning to Ashes
by Kairi Paopu
Summary: Zuko and Mai have been very happy ever since the end of the war. When Uncle Iroh sends an invitation to his nephew to come visit his tea shop in Ba Sing Se, Mai begins to grow suspicion of Zuko always slipping away at night during their stay in the city.
1. Chapter 1: The One He Doesn't Hate

**-Returning to Ashes-**

**Chapter 1: The One He Doesn't Hate**

_The Fire Nation had been restored and replaced with a new reputation, ever since the Avatar had saved the world from the powerful self-declared "Phoenix King", Lord Ozai._

His son, Prince Zuko had then been declared Fire Lord, promising to lead the nation in a peaceful world, where the four elements could live in harmony, the war now ceased. It was a happy life, now that the fear of being seized or the constant tension of global war was now a thing of yesterday. The greatest enemy was now a quarter of the tranquil land, and all the people within it were pleased, living in harmony.

The Prince had left behind all his emotions of irritation, impatience and persistence for what now was realized to be a pointless goal; that having been to capture the Avatar to restore his honor. But now, it was completely refurbished, and had been granted to him without the help of his father, now powerless and rotting in a prison cell. He was a new teen, a young man who was respected by all the land.

But the appeasing recognition wasn't what was really heightening Zuko's mood, but rather the fact that he was able to spend more time with his girlfriend, Mai, the governor's daughter. She was a fair young lady, long black hair that vertically complimented her whole figure, two buns on either side of her head. She was his first, and he felt very strongly for her. At first, their relationship was very dry, and secretive, neither one of them revealing how they truly felt. It was irking, and how emotionless their romance seemed had gotten to be too much. Zuko had left her for another cause, leaving Mai heartbroken. But despite the fact that he had departed so suddenly with a measly note, she had betrayed her close ally and friend Azula, fighting for him in realization that her love for the Prince was much greater than her fear of his sister. Since the end of the war, they have kindled a wholesome relationship.

Zuko sat on a stone bench in the royal gardens at the Fire Palace. He was dressed in deep crimson and maroon robes, his hair pinned up to signify his royal status. Flowers that shimmered red and orange bloomed around the water that reflected the blue sky, small turtle-ducks paddling clumsily in the water. One of their webbed feet splashed gently, sending a small ripple to the end of the pond. Zuko's eyes followed it, to see them reach the mirror of someone's shoes. He looked up to see Mai, standing across from him in a scarlet robe with a gold sash. He smiled, and stood up, walking around the pond to greet her.

"Hey, Zuko." She said, her eyes that were once so dull and clandestine now sparking with life and feeling.

"Mai," he said, reaching for a flower and offering it to her. "It's nice to see you."

"Oh, _orange_. It's such a nasty color. I hate orange." She shot one of her knives out of her sleeve and severed the bloom off, her lips curving into dissatisfaction.

"I, uh… I'm sorry…" Zuko bashfully looked to the side, scratching his head nervously.

"Oh shut up," Mai smiled, draping his arms around Zuko's shoulders, capturing his attention, amber eyes lighting up as he looked down to her. "It's nice to see you too." They kissed sweetly, and Zuko took a red flower that was lying on the ground.

"Do you like the color red?" he joked, Mai taking the flower and throwing it playfully at him, running around the gardens.

They laughed together, chasing each other and rolling around in the grass. At one moment, Mai fell to the ground, chuckling, Zuko on top of her, breathing heavily trying to process his laughing and breathing patterns at the same time.

"It must be nice, to be Fire Lord and all." Mai said.

"It's kind of nice, once you get used to all the attention. I haven't really had much time to myself lately."

"Hm. But I thought the Fire Lord was always happy and satisfied, always getting what he wants." She teased.

"Not really. I don't get to spend as much time with you as much as I like. I'm always busy. Today is the only day I've really gotten to have time to relax."

"So you seem really swamped. Maybe you should just take a break."

"I can't."

"You need a vacation, Zuko."

"That may be so, but I can't just abandon my duties now that I have to take my father's place. You must hate me for being so busy."

"I don't hate you." Mai looked up at him, black hair laying over her shoulders and chest, imperfectly covering the grass around her head.

"I don't hate you too." Zuko smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

"Fire Lord Zuko." A voice called from the walls.

Zuko shot his head up, and hurriedly got off of Mai, looking to the guard with concern.

"I-is there something wrong?" he awkwardly asked, brushing off grass, Mai following him.

"There's a letter that came from Ba Sing Se, from your uncle." The guard handed a scroll to him.

Zuko hurriedly opened to scroll, reading it quickly. He sighed with relief.

"Uncle wants us to visit him in his tea shop." He turned to Mai. "We can leave tomorrow."

"Us?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he showed her the scroll. "He said I could bring a special guest."

"Great. I'll go pack my things. See you tomorrow, Zuko." She waved, and walked to the entrance of the palace.

"Bye," he trailed off. Turning to the guard, he smiled.

"See that we have transportation to Ba Sing Se soon. If you can, get the boat to the Earth Kingdom so our travel time can be limited."

The Guard nodded, and headed towards the palace.


	2. Chapter 2: A Well Deserved Vacation

**Chapter 2: A Well-Deserved Vacation**

_The ship lurched from the dock as the sea began to gently rumble under the fine wood._ Zuko and Mai walked to the edge of the upper deck, leaning against the railing as the waves crashed against the side. Zuko breathed in the salty air through his nostrils, the breeze blowing through his hair that he let down for the trip. The strange presence of the ship was weird, at least compared to before he had gone to the city, disguised. Him and Uncle Iro had to be secretive that they were from the Fire Nation. Now they were welcomed, no constant precaution of every mood they made.

It was a nice change of feeling, mutual trust in all four parts of the world. The Fire Nation shrank as the horizon took over Zuko's peripheral vision. The stress and worry of recovering his home as Fire Lord were soon fading away, relief filling his soul. He felt a tug at his forearm, Mai's gentle arm around his.

"You seem to be happy." She said blankly.

"Yeah," he put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm really enjoying this."

Mai leaned her head on his shoulder, her left bun tickling his right earlobe.

"How long are we supposed to be gone?"

"About a month. Uncle said he's already booked a place for us to stay. It's about a block away from the shop so we could walk there if we really wanted to."

"Hm. I could have told my father that. He thinks we'll be back in a week." She looked away, irritated.

"We can send a messenger hawk when we get to Ba Sing Se. We're supposed to be there in a few hours." Zuko gently pulled on a strand of her ebony hair, playing with it in his fingers.

"But Ba Sing Se is in the Earth Kingdom; there's no messenger hawks." She looked up to Zuko, a skeptic look crossing her face, breaking from his hold.

"...Right." he said after a short pause. "But I'm sure we can deliver a message to him somehow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Its fine," Mai said, leaning against the rail, her arms crossed, as her eyes looked out of focus down at the water. "I'm sure he won't freak out too much."

Zuko sighed, disappointed in himself. He had been so happy earlier that morning, now having a whole month to spend with Mai and his uncle, and he had already blown it by neglecting to tell Mai an important piece of information regarding the trip.

"Mai-" he started, but bit his tongue quickly. He looked up at her and worry came upon him.

She turned around, back to the sea, apology in her eyes that looked at her shoes.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling well."

"That's not it." Zuko put a hand on her forehead. "You feel fine."

Mai furrowed her eyebrows, and blinked, not answering.

"What's wrong? Tell me. Don't be like this."

Still no response.

"Mai, come on, please tell me. I wanna know what's going on."

She looked up at him and blinked.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean, we haven't seen each other in weeks, and I've really missed you. It's weird that we're suddenly alone like this. It's just taking me a little time to adjust ever since the war. Ty Lee is now a Kyoshi warrior and your sister is a psychopath." She closed her eyes, breathing to herself.

Zuko's face softened, and he walked up to her, placing his firm hands on her lower back, pulling her towards him in embrace.

"You should get used to it though," he smiled. "Because all this month I want you to know how much you mean to me." He said, and leaned his head down to plant his lips on hers.

A pluck came from them both, as Mai smiled.

"And after we get back, I want to spend a lot more time with you after I sort out all the commotion in the fire nation. That's a promise." He kissed her again.

"We'll see about that." She said after his lips left hers. She looked out to the sea, the darkening sky causing the moon to cause the crests to glow.

"Do you like the moon?" Zuko asked.

"No, it's a useless orb in the sky that keeps me awake at night." She incredulously glared at the moon.

"You're so beautiful when you hate the world." Zuko chuckled, looked at her pale face illuminated by it.

"I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too." Zuko said out of routine, a goofy smile on his mouth.

"I'm going to turn in for the night," she said, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped, and pointed a shuriken at Zuko's chin, causing him to coil back in surprise.

"By the way, don't do any stupid shit while we're in Ba Sing Se." she warned, and hid the shuriken back in her sleeve, waving to him, walking away.

"You're sure you can find your way back?"

Mai stopped, realizing that she couldn't see. She turned around.

"Are you going to leave me alone in the darkness?"

"No…" he said, and took a candle from one of the lanterns hanging on the ship. From his palm, he conjured a flame that he placed on its wick. He handed her the candle, and she continued on her way.

"Good night Zuko."

"Night." Zuko watched her go, and returned to the railing. Her flame left the area; the orange glow disappearing into the night. Lost in his own thoughts, stars began to dot the sky. He stretched his arms out, yawning. Half an hour had passed, the sea surrounded by tiny lights.

They were supposed to arrive in Ba Sing Se in the morning, and Zuko walked to his quarters, his ignited palm serving him light. The morning would bring them the impenetrable city, where a month waiting to give the couple relaxation was only hours away. As his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed to an undisturbed sleep, looking forward to the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving at BaSingSe

**Chapter 3: Arriving at Ba-Sing-Se**

_Zuko's padded feet hit the cobblestone of the city road, turning around and extending his hand for Mai to take._ She gave him a smile, taking his hand and following him off the ship. Both were wearing simple red clothes, and Zuko wore his hair down to discard his royal status in the Earth Kingdom.

"Ah. It's so peaceful here," Zuko looked around, the simple life filling his view and wiping away all his worries and burdens of royalty.

Mai nodded, glazed eyes blinking as she began to adjust to the morning.

"So, where are we going first?" she questioned, as the crew carried their bags off the ship, proceeding ahead of them.

"Well, we can either follow them," he acknowledged their departing baggage. "Or we could just wonder around..." he winked playfully, entwining his fingers with her own.

Mai's cheeks became tinted with a red that she quickly attempted to hide.

"Hm. I guess we could..." she agreed in her half-interested tone.

Zuko squeezed her hand lightly, and proceeded on a left turn, the elegant city's gates beckoning the couple.

"Good." He gave a small laugh knowing he was the source of fire in her cheeks.

Carts and people filled the streets, shops open and bustling with customers. The business was a bit alien to the two of them, the quiet life of the palace leaving them unprepared for diving back into the common pace of everyone else.

"It's so busy..." Zuko turned his head to see cabbages wheel past them.

"You just said it was peaceful."

"Well, yeah...but I wasn't really paying attention to the inside of the city at the time." He shrugged, and swung their hands a bit.

"Ah."

"So, has life at the palace been all right?"

"Yeah."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Not really."

"Is there anything new with you?"

"Nope."

Zuko stopped, pulling the two of them against a wall and looking into her amber eyes, black eyebrows slanted outward in concern.

"Mai, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No. I'm just tired."

"Mai, c'mon, you ca-"

"Zuko, stop. I'm fine. I'm really happy you brought me here to Ba Sing Se." She smiled, cupping his face. "Don't worry about it."

Zuko leaned into her palm, his hand that wasn't in hers raising to touch her hand on his face. "But you seem so-"

"Don't worry about it, Zuko."

He stared at her, an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Okay." He studied her, his eyes falling onto her lips.

"What?" She asked, curious behind his sudden switch to a soft expression.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that,"

Then his gaze was slowly replaced with his own pair. Mai took them with a bit of surprise, but made her grip tenderer on his face.

"It's just that what?" She prompted the answer out of the dazed boy.

"I don't hate you."

Mai scanned him, as her eyes lit up.

"I don't hate you too."

The two of them embraced, fire natives kindling mutual affection. The sun shone on their ebony hair, noon only an hour away.

"Did you wanna go?" Zuko asked, looking down at Mai.

She nodded. "Sure. Uncle Iroh may be expecting us."

"Yeah, you might be right. But then again, uncle has never had punctuality as one of his priorities."

"Still, we should go."

Zuko nodded, getting back into a standing position from leaning against the wall.

"Are you in the mood for tea or something?" He smiled, aiming to find her source of anticipation of visiting his uncle.

"Lotus sounds nice." She answered him sarcastically as they began walking.

Zuko chuckled. "Uncle makes the best tea...for the best girl."

Mai simply smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"Excuse me sir, do you where the Jasmine Dragon is?" he approached a merchant.

The merchant pointed to his left. "Yes! You go that way and then turn right, you can't miss it." He instructed with a beaming face.

"Thanks!" Zuko waved, and proceeded to his uncle's tea shop.


	4. Chapter 4: The Jasmine Dragon

**Chapter 4: The Jasmine Dragon**

_Zuko opened the door once they arrived at their destination, the ring of the bell filling the shop. _He nodded for Mai to go inside, closing the door after her. Mai looked around, taking in the simple atmosphere.

An older man came from the kitchen, drying a green cup with a towel. Once he noticed his nephew was standing in front of the counter, a smile lit up the man's aged features.

"Zuko! My boy! I didn't expect you to come this early!" he smiled, setting the cup down.

"Mai and I took the earlier ship. We got here only an hour or so ago. It's good to see you, Uncle." Zuko told him, wrapping his arm around Mai's waist.

"Good news, good news…" Uncle Iroh came around the counter, the charming smile still on his features.

"Mai! Good to see you too. I trust my nephew is taking good care of you?"

"He has," Mai nodded, and looked up to Zuko with a wink. "so far."

The three of them laughed. Once the chuckling died down, Zuko looked around, surprised by the few people that were in the shop.

"Uncle, there aren't many people here…don't tell me business is going down..?"

"No no, it's just early morning. Most people will arrive soon." He assured, and gestured to a table.

"Why don't you two have a seat? Surely you've had a long sail." Iroh offered, and went behind the counter.

"Thanks Uncle, but you don't have to-"

"It's on the house, for the Fire Lord and the pretty lady." Iroh chuckled, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Zuko shrugged, and took Mai's hand, leading her to the table. Once they were seated, Zuko took the opportunity to strike up a conversation.

"So. You like it here so far?"

"It's nice. Although the busy market isn't really my kind of thing." She told him bluntly, resting her elbow on the table.

Zuko nodded.

"You'll get used to it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here. I got a really nice suite for us and everything. I mean, it's a few blocks away, but it's worth it."

"I see." Mai nodded.

Zuko gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?"

"I just hope my father doesn't get to upset about my sudden departure. I mean, a month? That's a long time, Zuko."

"It's not long enough." Zuko reached for her hand across the table.

Mai looked up, meeting his amber eyes.

"Zuko, I-"

"Mai, we're going to have a great time in Ba-Sing-Se. Trust me. I'll make it a vacation you'll never forget. Uncle's coming back with the tea, and he can tell us all about the city." Zuko nodded.

Mai couldn't help but smile, acknowledging his care for her.

"Alright. What tea is he even getting us? I hope it's not some mystery concoction that I'll gag on the first sip…"

"Nah, Uncle wouldn't do that. Besides, none of his teas are bad."

"So you've had all of them?" Mai raised a skeptical eyebrow at the Fire Lord.

"I…"

Uncle Iroh came in from the kitchen, ducking his head under the entrance beads that were designed to read the kanji for dragon. He carried his tray with the steaming tea cups, setting them down in front of Zuko and Mai before pulling up a chair to join them at the end of the table.

Mai sighed in relief; green tea.

Iroh cooled his tea between the palms of his hands, the steam rising to his nose. He sighed, and took a simple sip of his own brew before turning to his nephew.

"So, how long are you staying again?"

"A month." Zuko responded.

Iroh nodded, looking to him.

"There's so much to do in the city…I really hope you can do as much as you'd like to."

"What kind of things are there to do, uncle?" Zuko asked. As he took a sip of his tea, he couldn't help looking at how soft and puckered Mai's lips were as she cooled her tea.

"There's the market, and the fountain. Don't forget the spa. The spa is a wonderful place. But really, the best part, besides the Jasmine Dragon of course, is just walking around the city. I'm sure that'll give the two of you plenty of time to have romantic strolls in the afternoons." Iroh hinted to his nephew, seeming to throw obvious date suggestions, smirking into his tea.

Zuko, distracted from looking at Mai's lips, immediately blushed as he looked to his uncle.

"Uncle! I-uh… yeah. Those are some really neat things to do here in the city." He cleared his throat nervously. "What do you think, Mai?"

Mai took a sip of her tea, staring at her green-toned reflection in her cup.

"Walking sounds fun." She responded after she took her time with her tea.

Uncle Iroh smiled.

"You seem exhausted. Was the sailing really that tiring?" he asked with concern.

Mai shot the older man a somewhat irritated stare.

"Uh, how have things been with the shop?" Zuko broke from the subject, and immediately faced his uncle with forced small talk. He normally wasn't like this, and had recently grown very close to his uncle. But the way Mai was acting, set him on edge.

"Things have been very peaceful. Business is going well, the customers are all very nice, and of course, now that you're here, I couldn't be more happier." He told him. "Oh! And I also came up with almost a dozen new teas! I have my own herb garden in the back…it's a dream come true, really." Iroh beamed into his tea, accomplishment giving his excited conversation overtones of joy.

Zuko smiled, proud. "I'm glad to hear that, uncle."

Zuko had known his uncle to be very cheerful and to always had the benefit of the doubt, being a happy and positive man. And now that he had gotten the tea shop he had always wanted, Zuko truly was happy for him. He deserved nothing less, for everything he had sacrificed, and the way he had guided those who stumbled upon the wise man's path.

"How are things back home?" Uncle Iroh questioned, taking another sip of his tea.

"Fine. Very busy, and overwhelming, seeing that I've had to take over my father's duties. But all is going well."

Iroh smiled. "You have the maturity and guidance of the good choices your father made. You're making an excellent Fire Lord, Zuko." And with that, Uncle Iroh bowed his head respectfully to his nephew.

Flattered, Zuko watched his uncle, and turned to Mai, who gave him an approving smile.

"He's right, Zuko. The Fire Nation trusts you… I trust you."

Zuko found himself staring into his tea with praise.

"Thank you. I… I'll be sure to do my best." He took another sip, feeling humbled.

"But for now-!" Iroh slammed his hand onto Zuko's back, causing him to spit out some of his tea back into his cup. "You can enjoy yourself. Relax in Ba-Sing-Se. It's a city of wonders." Iroh sipped his tea, sighing contentedly.

"Ah, morning tea. Nothing is better." He seemed to ignore Zuko's coughing and sputtering, a relaxed grin plastered to his face.

Mai gave a small laugh, before finishing her own tea.

"Zuko, why don't we go to the suite. If you're finished, that is." She offered.

Zuko nodded, finishing his tea once he had regained his breath.

"Thanks for the tea, uncle." He set his cup on the tray, as he rose from the table.

"Anytime. If you ever want to come here, please don't hesitate. Everything is on me." Iroh nodded.

"Actually, we'd really like to see your herb garden. But for now, Mai and I should probably go to the suite. You know, to make sure our bags arrived."

"Ah. I see. Come again, Zuko. And enjoy your stay in Ba-Sing-Se." he waved to them, as they got up.

"We'll be sure to, uncle." Zuko helped Mai from her seat, grasping her hand as they made their way to the door. Zuko opened it, allowing Mai to step outside. The two shared a kiss, before the door shut behind them, ringing the bell once more. Uncle Iroh chuckled into his tea, taking another sip in the now empty tea shop.


End file.
